


The Map to Your Heart

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Ashe is so gay, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, so many smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Ashe has a huge crush on the newest blond at the Nine Shrines bar and can't keep her cool around the literal sunshine that is Firi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Mlok for helping me brainstorm ideas for this!!

It was quiet day. It was one of those lazy days they had when there was a break between when they would be hired for a job. It was also one of those days where they had no one coming to the bar for a drink. One of those days where Thog was not in the greatest of moods because they weren’t making any money today. So, relaxing in the garden behind the bar, Ashe was keeping to herself, laid back on one of the branches of one of the larger trees and writing in her journal. She was trying to figure things out that were going on inside her.

She knew she had a crush. A big one for that matter. On Firi. And it didn’t help that the blonde basically radiated sunshine. And Ashe did not want to sit on this crush. She closed her journal, tossing it to the ground before she climbed down. Picking it up, she headed back into the bar and felt her heart stop momentarily when she saw Firi sitting at the bar counter talking to Inien.

Inien gave a cheeky, shit-eating grin when she noticed Ashe’s staring; making Ashe give a glare and deep frown in return. Inien long before figured out Ashe’s crush before Ashe had even fully realized that was how she felt. And it did well to add new content to their list of banter. The only upside was that Inien has assured Ashe that she wasn’t interested in dating Firi. Even through she found her to be quite sweet and fun to be around.

“Hi Ashe!” Firi chimed once she noticed the other had came inside. “Where’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know, just avoiding Thog by hanging out in the trees,” Ashe shrugged, with a nonchalant smile on her face, coming over to the other two and sitting on the stool beside Firi and putting her book on the counter. 

“Not the only thing you’ve been avoiding,” Inien smirked knowingly at Ashe, her hand moving to gesture subtly at Firi – just enough for Ashe to get what she was hinting at without giving it away to Firi.

Ashe’s lips curled downwards slightly at the witch before she turned to Firi with a softer expression. “What about-…”

Inien cut Ashe off before she could say anymore, letting out a dramatized sigh and holding a hand to her cheek. “Oh no. Oh my. I can’t believe I forgot that I promised Markus that I was going to help him out with some wiz biz. I’ll see you two later.” She then hopped over the bar counter and made her exit, hands in the pockets of her grey track pants.

Firi looked back to Ashe, giving an amused laugh and shrugging. “Well, that just happened. You were saying?”

“I was just wondering what you had been up to,” she smiled at her. 

“I had just been talking to Inien. She was saying that she wasn’t surprised by what was written on the star you gave me,” Firi chuckled, just missing the slight blush pop up on Ashe’s cheeks. 

“A-Ah? Really?” Ashe asked with a bit of fluster, swallowing it down quickly. 

Firi’s smile grew brighter as she gave a nod. “I found it to be very sweet. So, what were you doing outside? Just hanging out in your tree?”

“That, and working on some maps in my journal.”

“Ooo! Could I see?”  
Ashe’s eyes widened slightly and flicked from Firi to her journal and back. “You want to see my maps?”

“Yes. I mean, you’ve seen my horrendous drawings before,” she laughed while Ashe looked slightly shocked.

“Aww, Firi, your drawings are good, don’t say that,” she frowned slightly as she reached for her book, opening to the pages of her maps of Meathe. Ashe knew she had not been working on her maps when she was in her usual tree, but Firi didn’t need to know. Even though it had been a long while since she had touched the one for her home country, Firi deserved to see where she had come from. 

Ashe stayed quiet for a moment, watching Firi glance over the map before she got up and leaned against Ashe, resting an arm on her shoulder and peering over. And Firi was so focused on the map that she didn’t notice the blush sneaking its way onto Ashe’s face. “Oh! You labelled it Meathe! That’s where you’re from, right?”

Ashe swallowed down more fluster and shifted her concentration to her map, bringing it a but closer to her and Firi. “It is. This is a redraw of the first map of Meathe I made. The older one was starting to fade and the paper was ripping.”

“Ashe, you’re really good at this! And all those trails are the ones you used to use when you were there?” Firi asked with pure fascination, her eyes full of curiosity and glued to the map to take in all of its detail.

“Yeah, the solid lines are like usual roads and trails everyone else would use and the dotted lines are mine,” she explained as Firi’s hand tentatively reached forward to trace over some of the lines. “Most of my trails were shortcuts through the forests. I tended to use them to get from my place to either my secret hideouts to get away from my dad or to the market by the docks.”

“Wow, Ashe, Meathe looks so cool and I would love to go there. Like, it would be fun to check out all your favourite places with you. But out of respect to you and how you feel about it, I won’t do that,” promised Firi, glancing at Ashe with a gentle smile. 

As Firi spoke, Ashe’s heart skipped quite a few beats when she turned to Firi, a smile fading onto her lips. “Thank you, Firi. I really appreciate it. But I won’t stop you if you want to check it out yourself, I just wouldn’t be coming with you,” she said softly.

“Only if you let me use a map of yours for when I’m there,” she grinned. “It’ll be like you’re my tour guide, in spirit.”

Okay, Firi really wasn’t helping this crush. In fact, she was making it way worse. Ashe was trying to focus on showing Firi important landmarks on the map and describe them, like her favourite hideouts and shops in the market and the best spots on the beaches for just avoiding the world. Or kissing a cutie.

Ashe’s eyes quickly flashed up from the page to glance at Firi’s face. She was pretty focused on the map. She probably wouldn’t notice if she… No, she probably would. But Ashe really wanted to. 

Fuck. No. She was going to do this. She swiftly turned to press a quick kiss to Firi’s cheek before she went back to the map, trying to play the kiss off as nothing and go back to describing her hideout on the most eastern part of her island. But Firi had gone quiet, her eyes wide with shock and smile gone. She looked at Ashe, staring at her until she finally turned to look at her sheepishly.

Before Ashe could say anything, Firi’s lips met hers. And before she could fully react, Firi pulled back beaming. Her eyes were shut with delight as she laughed loudly, putting her forehead against Ashe’s. “You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that!”

“I-…! I-… What?!” Ashe couldn’t find her words. Stuck in her own state of shock, she just grinned like a fool. She then pulled back, taking Firi’s face gently in her hands and kissing her properly, smiling with each and every kiss. And Firi was doing the same. It was like they were in their own little world of just them and this moment until a gruff clearing of a throat broke them from their bliss.

Ashe turned her head quickly in the direction of the noise, seeing Thog stand before them with his arms folded across his chest and an embarrassed expression. “Uhh… Well, I’m glad you two finally realized you are madly in love with each other, but can you PLEASE not make out at the bar. You don’t know when customers will come in,” he said exasperated, watching the two collect themselves and their things.

“Alright, alright, we will go else where,” Ashe started before she looked at Firi, taking her hand in hers. She took Firi out the back door of the bar to the forest and led her to the stream she had found within it. It had a soft sandy bank that was perfect for them to sit on to be alone.

Once they were both settled, Firi snuggled up close to Ashe. She held her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. “So, when did you start liking me?” she asked simply.

Ashe laughed at her forwardness, shrugging slightly. “I’m not entirely sure. Probably around the time when we were trying to stop Xin.”

“So, about when I lost my leg?” Firi chuckled with a small glance up at Ashe as the other snaked her arm around her waist. “I have to say you have me beat. It was probably when we first came to the Shrouded Isles was when I fell for you. But romance on the battle field, Ashe? That’s a little cliché.”

Her head fell back a bit as she laughed again, shaking her head. “It was a budding crush. Not like I confessed right away and we made out on the spot.”

Firi giggled and kissed her cheek again. “This is nice…”

Ashe moved to face Firi more, cupping her cheek in one hand and kissing her sweetly. She honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. She was kissing Firi. And it was so much better than anything she had imagined. Her cheek was soft to hold and her lips were even softer. And, gods, she was just beaming with every kiss. Just literal sunshine. Ashe couldn’t recall anything luckier to happen to her, other than this.

When they pulled back for a moment of air, Firi leaned forward and kissed Ashe’s nose with a bright smile before she gently pushed on her shoulder to make her lie down. Ashe followed her silent request and got comfortable on the ground, removing her blade and putting it down beside her. She watched Firi take off her hat, placing it on the ground beside them and cuddling up to Ashe. She then tucked her head under her chin and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ashe’s heart fluttered when Firi let out a content sigh when she put her arm around her shoulders.

“So, I guess we are a thing now?” Firi asked, tilting her head up to kiss Ashe’s cheek. Ashe was starting to feel like these kisses were now her life force and she would die if they ever stopped.

“If we weren’t, I would be disappointed,” Ashe chuckled, kissing her head. 

“Good. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than in this moment and I don’t want it to end,” Firi murmured as she nuzzled Ashe’s neck.

Ashe squeezed Firi’s shoulder lovingly. This moment was still so unbelievable. She was cuddling with Firi. Just after kissing Firi. And Firi liked her back! Ashe smiled widely, staring up at the sky. She felt like screaming about how much she loved and cared for Firi and wanted everyone to know just how she was feeling. And that feeling was gay.


End file.
